Such pumps are known and are also designated as vane cell pumps in their construction. They are used for feeding gases or fluids and are used, e.g., in motor vehicles preferably as vacuum pumps for engine management and/or for boosting the braking force.
In DE 10 2006 058 978 A1, a pump (vane cell pump) is described in which a pump chamber comprises a pump ring that is arranged between a base plate and a cover plate. To reduce the sound, a muffler is provided. So that the gates are not tilted during operation and gate fractures are prevented, inlet openings are chamfered in the base plate.
From DE 42 39 575 C2, a muffler for vane cell pumps is known that is divided into two parts. One part is the suction side and the other part is the outlet side of the pump. A filter sieve is arranged in the other part, in order to keep particles generated during production away from sensitive loads.
In the prior art it is not known to protect the sensitive pump itself from particles with filters, in order to guarantee the reliability and service life of the pump. It is only known to suction air from locations at which a particle load is relatively low. For this purpose, corresponding lines that reduce the pump output and increase the installation expense are required in vehicles. In addition, for vacuum pumps, the suction lines and the devices that are to be supplied with the low pressure must be produced and installed under especially clean conditions, which greatly increases the costs. Furthermore, filters are known that are arranged outside the pump. These filters increase the installation expense and require additional installation space.
Therefore, the problem of the invention is to create a pump whose service life and reliability are improved with minimal installation expense in a vehicle, wherein intense cleaning of lines and devices connected on the suction side can be eliminated.